Sightings
Here, you can list scenes in hopes of others tracking them down. If possible, place names of episodes and issue number on all sightings as it will make the search a lot easier. Anime 3x3 Eyes: Legend Of The Divine Demon - ep 1 Ah! My Goddess - ep 22 All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku - ep 2, 5 Angel of Darkness 2 - ep 2 Anime Sanjuushi - ep14, 15 Arc the Lad - ep 23 [[Astro Boy|'Astro Boy']] [[Astroganger|'Astroganger']] Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders - (entire Season) Battle B-Daman - ep 21-25 Battle Skipper - ova2 Black Cat - ep 4 Blade of the Phantom Master (movie) Bleach - ep13, 84 (Uragiru Rukia) Blue Seed - ep11, 13 [[Buso Renkin|'Buso Renkin']] - ep 8 Burst Angel '- ep 5 ,19 'CardCaptor Sakura - ep 9 Cats Eye - ep 48 City Hunter - ep 099-100 (ep 49-50 de City Hunter 2) Corrector Yu - ep 22, 23, 47 Campione! - ep 10 (Character: Liliana) (Method: Mind control) [[Death Note |'Death Note' ]]'- '''Episode 5: Tactics ( Character Naomi Misora) (method mind control) [[Devil Hunter Yohko|'Devil Hunter Yohko']] - ep 1, 5 [[Digimon Tamers|'Digimon Tamers']] - ep 42 '''Dual Paralel' - ep 09 - Escape [[The Vision of Escaflowne|'The Vision of Escaflowne']] - ep11 Elemental Gerald - ep 26 Flame of Recca - 'ep 2 [[Fairy Musketeer Akazukin|'Fairy Musketeer Akazukin]] [[Fairy Tail|'Fairy Tail']] [[Fate/Zero|'Fate/Zero']] - ep 10 - "Rin's Adventure" Freezing - ep 10-12 (Character: Various Pandoras) (Method: Mind Control, Possesion) Gakuen Alice - ep 15, 24 & 25 [[GaoGaiGar|'GaoGaiGar']] - ep 18, 39, 48-49 Gegege no Kitaro - ep 67 (2007 series) Girls Bravo - s2, ep 11, 13 [[God Mazinger|'God Mazinger']] [[Ghost Hunt|'Ghost Hunt']] Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite - ep 8, 10, 11 Himawari! '-' '''ep 7 '''Hokuto no Ken - ep 10, 15 Histugi no Chaika Season 1, ep 10-12 (Character: Akari) (Method Mind Control) [[Hunter X Hunter|'Hunter X Hunter']] Ikkitousen - ep 112 Inuyasha - ep129 Interstella 5555 Kamichu - ep4 Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne - ep 17 Kämpfer Kaze No Stigma - ep 22 Kill la Kill - 'Episode 20 (character-ryuko matoi)(Method - Brainwashing/Mental Conditioning) [[Koi Koi Seven|'Koi Koi Seven]] - Episode 12 Lupin - ep 79 Lupin III: Castle of Cagliostro + Farewell to Nostradamus [[Majokko Megu Chan|'Majokko Megu Chan']] '- '''ep 10 [[Magic Knight Rayearth|'Magic Knight Rayearth']] - ep 13 '''Mahoraba Heartful Days' - ep 1 Matantei Loki - 'ep 2, 12 'Macross 7 - ep 21 MÄR Megaman Starforce - 'ep 10, 11, 25 'My-HiME - ep 22, 24, 26 Naruto Nana Seven of Seven Nadia - ep 37 Najika - ep 4 Narue no Sekai '-' '''ep 6 '''Needless - ep 11-13 (Character: Eve) (Method: Mind Control) Negima - ep 3 Nichijou [[Ninja Scroll|'Ninja Scroll']] (movie) [[Nodame Cantabile|'Nodame Cantabile']] - Lesson 19: Flight [[Omamori Himari|'Omamori Himari']] One Piece Phantom Quest Corp 'OVA 1 ' Pokémon Series '- ep 27 / ''Pokémon The Series XY '' ep 19 / ''Pokémon The First Movie/ Pokémon 3 The Movie. '''Pretty Sammy - ep 1, 16, 19 [[Pretty Cure|'Pretty Cure']] - ep 1, 3, 14,16 Parasyte The Maxim - ep 5-7(Character: Shinichi's Mother) (Method: Bodysnatch) [[Powerpuff Girls Z|'Powerpuff Girls Z']] Queen Millenia Queens Blade Season 1 ep 5 (Character: Leena) (Method: Possesion Mind Control) Queens Blade Season 2 ep 5 - 11 (Character: Risty) (Method: Corruption - Mind Control - Posession) Rah Xephon - ep 8 Ragnarok - ep 24-26 Ranma 1/2 Season 5, ep16 Reign: The Conqueror - Episodes: Unknown but towards the middle and end. Episode 9? Rockman Axess '- ep 17, 28 [[Sailor Moon Crystal|'Sailor Moon Crystal]] - ep 2 (Character: Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno), 6, 7, 11 (Character: Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino), 15 [[Sailor Moon|'Sailor Moon']] - ep 2, 3 Sailor moon R ep8 Saiyuki -''' ep 19, 24 Reload ep2 '''Sakura Wars - ep 20, movie Shamanic Princess - ep 3 Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara!! Doki Sonic X Speed Grapher - ep 2, 13 Star Ocean EX - ep12 Stitch! Street Fighter V '''- ep 24 '''Steel Angel Kurumi - ep 20-21, 23-24 Squid Girl - Season 2 Episode 11 – Squidn't That Hypnosis?! (characters Eiko Aizawa & Nagisa Saitō) (hypnotized) Suite Pretty Cure♪ Tales of Eternia - ep 9 Tenchi Muyo! - ep 5 Tenchi Muyo 2 - Daughter of Darkness The Daughter of Twenty Faces The World God Only Knows 2 - ep 4 link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yig1jemNSB4 Toshinden - ova 1-2 [[Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles|'Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles']]' '-''' ep 20 Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase '-' ep 4, 7 '''Urashiman - ep 9 Variable Geo - ova1-3 Virtual Fighter - ep 6-8, 10, 15-18, 21 Wedding Peach Yu-Gi-Oh ' ep 75, 81, 84, 85, 95, 97, 135, 136, 140, 141 (Character - Téa Gardner) (Method - Mind Control and Possession) 'Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Yamato Nadeshiko - ep 15 Yami no Matsuei '-' '''ep 1-2 '''Yummeria - ep 12 Zatch Bell! - Season 2 ep 1 (and also throughout the season) Zoids: Chaotic Century '- ep 65 Western Animation '101 Dalmatians (1997 Animated Series) 6teen Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - Watch the Watch Adventures of the Gummi Bears Aladdin (TV series) [[American Dad|'American Dad']] - Season 3, Ep 5 ("Haylias") Season 7 Ep 5 ("White Rice") (Character Francine)(method - hypnotism) [[Atomic Betty|'Atomic Betty']] [[Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes|'Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes']] Aqua Teen Hunger Force [[Archer|'Archer']] - Ep 10 (Dial M for Mother) (Method: Technological Hypnosis, Mind Control, Brainwashing) Atomic Betty Back at the Barnyard ' 'Barbie & the Diamond Castle Baskup: Tony Parker Batman Beyond Beetlejuice Ben 10 [[Ben 10: Alien Force|'Ben 10: Alien Force']] Ben 10: Omniverse Birdman and the Galaxy Trio Bots Master Bratz [[Challenge of the Superfriends |'Challenge of the Superfriends' ]]- ep 4 Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ' [[Chop Socky Chooks|'Chop Socky Chooks]] - Episode 6 (If Looks Could Kill), Episode 10 (Snake in the Class) Class of the Titans Creepy Crawlers Defenders of the Earth - ep 6 [[Detentionaire|'Detentionaire']] Dan Vs. '- ep 13 [[El Chavo Animado|'El Chavo Animado]] - S6 #9 "Chavo El Hipnotista" El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera [[Family Guy|'Family Guy']] Fangface - '''Season 1 Episode 9 -''' Fish Hooks - Season 1 episode-16 dropsy credit scene (character - snake)(hypnotized by snake charming music) Freakazoid! [[Futurama|'Futurama']] Grojband-'''One Plant Band, S1E13 '''Grossology- Club Parasites, S1,E7 [[Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi|'Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi']] Hot Rod Dogs '''- ep 16 '''Inspector Gadget (2015 Series)- Rock Out, Appy Day Invader Zim Ivanhoe, the King's Knight [[Johnny Bravo|'Johnny Bravo']]' - '''Season 1, Episode 3 (Bearly Enough Time) (Character: Johnny Bravo) 'Kim Possible' '''Kung Fu Dino Posse'- ep 25 [[Legion of Superheroes|'Legion of Superheroes']] Matt Hatter Chronicles- ep 23 Mega Man [[Mike, Lu & Og|'Mike, Lu & Og']]' - '''Season 2, Episode 10 (Margery the Duck) 'Mina and the Count' '''My Gym Partner’s a Monkey' Season 1 Episode 5 (most of the characters) (hypnosis) [[Phineas and Ferb|'Phineas and Ferb']] Pinky and the Brain - "A Pinky and the Brain Christmas", "TV or Not TV" Quack Pack - ep 18 Regular Show- Season 4, Episode 6: "Bald Spot", Season 6, Episode 17: "Happy Birthday Song Contest" Reign: The Conqueror' -ep 9-12 [[Rick and Morty|'Rick and Morty']] Rocko's Modern Life - 'Hypno Puppy Luv (Season 4, Episode 11) 'Samurai Jack [[Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!|'Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!']] Shazam! SheZow Sidekick Sonic the Hedgehog - 'Season 1, Ep 6 'Sonic Underground - ep 32 [[Spongebob Squarepants|'Spongebob Squarepants']] Static Shock [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Series)|'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Series)']] Teen Titans Teen Titans Go!' - "Waffles"' Season 1, Episode 20a, and the 39th overall episode (Characters - Raven, Starfire, Robin) (Hypnosis) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Series) Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic The 7D The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy The Electric Company (2009 Series) The Fairly OddParents! The All New Superfriends Hour - ep 9 The Powerpuff Girls The Secret Files Of The Spy Dogs - Season 1 Episode 10 Obedience (method - Hypnosis) The Super Hero Squad Show Tintin: Cigars of the Pharoh Totally Spies! Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Ultimate Book of Spells - ep 22 Uncle Grandpa - 'Season 1, Episode 1 "''Belly Bros" 'Wakfu ' season 1 Episode 6 "Vampyro" '''X-Men: Evolution Xiaolin Showdown '- Screams of the Sirens (Season 2, Episode 16) 'Young Justice Manga Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist: Chapters 133, 143, 150, 178, 213, 214 (Character - Téa Gardner) (Method - Mind Control and Possession) History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi '''(character - Miu Furinji)(method - mental conditioning/Brainwashing) Comics '''Alpha Flight Vol 2 #4 - #5 - Mesmerized Alias comics Avengers & X-Men: AXIS (Rouge and Scaret Witch)(Rouge and Scarlet) (Trance) (Scarlet Witch)(Brainwash) Batman: Arkham Unhinged Batman Black and White Batman: Harley and Ivy [[Beetlejuice (comic series)|'Beetlejuice (comic series)']] - This Is Your Lice (character - Lydia) (hypnosis) [[Birds of Prey (Comic Book)|'Birds of Prey (Comic Book)']] New52! Justice League: 'Trinity War and Dark crossover woman is possessed by Pandora's box 'Marvel Two-In-One Melusine Ms. Marvel Nintendo Comics System Robin: Year One TEEN TITANS GO! The 6th Gun THE CAT The Cat Girl The Green Lantern Corps The Incredible Hulk (comic book) Tintin: Cigars of the Pharoh [[Scooby-Doo (DC Comics)|'Scooby-Doo (DC Comics)']] Scott Pilgrim She-Hulk Super Mario Adventures X-men extinction agenda X-Men: Phoenix: Legacy of Fire X-Men: The Asgardian Wars Web Comics [[Angel Moxie|'Angel Moxie']] [[Battle Suit Girls |'Battle Suit Girls' ]]'-"Hypno Ray"' Commander Kitty Eerie Cuties Flaky Pastry Gastrophobia [[Hamleto The Hamster|'Hamleto The Hamster']] [[HER! (Girl vs Pig)|'HER! (Girl vs Pig)']] [[Lost & Found Investigations|'Lost & Found Investigations']] Oglaf Skadi ' 'Spinnerette Vampire Bites Video Games Alan Wake Back to the Future: The Game Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Crash: Mind Over Mutant Crash of the Titans Disney's Guilty Party (Character - Minnie Wigwam, Vendetta Clamp, Judith Prudence, Griselda Wurstkrieg, Madeline Ash, Dolly Binaca, Carlotta Johannesburg, Fifi Fromage) (Method hypnosis) Command & Conquer: Yuri's RevengeCommand & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge Guitar Hero: World Tour Heathcliff: The Fast and the Furriest Kid Icarus Uprising '(Character - Palutena) (Method - Mind Control Parasite) '''Metal Gear Solid 1 '(Character - Meryl Silverburgh) (Method - Mind Control) '''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (Character - Princess Peach) (Method - Possession) Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Resident Evil 4 ' '''Resident Evil 5 '(Character - Jill Valentine) (Method - Mind Control Device) '''Sam and Max: Beyond Time and Space Sam and Max Save The World Sly 2: Band of Thieves SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Super Paper Mario '''(Character - Princess Peach) (Method - Hypnosis) '''Tales of Monkey Island Tales Of Vesperia '(Character - Estellise Sidos Heurassein) (Method - Mind Control) '''The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess '(Character - Princess Zelda) (Method - Possession) '''Xenogears Western Live Action Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Angel (1999) '- Season 5, ep 14 '("Smile Time") Alias Aliens in the Family Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990) - Season 9, ep 21 ("I Wanna Reach Right Out and Grab Ya") Big Wolf on Campus Birds of Prey (2002) Bionic Woman Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1979) Season 1, ep12 ("Space Vampire"); Season 1, ep 19 ("Space Rockers") Buffy the Vampire Slayer Charlie's Angels Charmed [[Circus of the Stars|'Circus of the Stars']] Columbo (1971) - Season 4, ep 6 ("A Deadly State of Mind") Continuum Cover-Up (1984) - Season 1, ep 17 ("Healthy, Wealthy, and Dead") CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Dark Angel Dark Shadows (1966) Dark Shadows (1991) Days of Our Lives Department S [[Due South|'Due South']] Floribella (2006 TV Series) (2005 Brazil series) - Season 2, ep 34, 35 [[Floricienta|'Floricienta']] General Hospital - Season 1, ep 3 ("Different Strokes") [[Hart to Hart|'Hart to Hart']] Health Nutz (2011) - Season 2, ep 4 ("Hypno Yoga") Honey I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show (1997) - Season 1, ep 14 ("Honey, You've Drained My Brain"); Season 1, ep 16 ("Honey, I'm in the Mood for Love"); Season 2, ep 15 ("Honey, You'll Always be a Princess to Me"); Season 3, ep 1 ("Honey, Name That Tune"); Season 3, ep 2 ("Honey, It's a Billion-Dollar Brain") I'm in the Band - Season 2, Episode 19 ("Trippnotized") K-9 Kaboum Kung Fu: The Legend Continues La Femme Nikita (1997) - Season 1, ep 20 ("Brainwash") Laverne and Shirley - 'Season 8, ep 2 ("Window on Main Street") (Laverne and Shirley) (hypnosis) 'Logan's Run (TV Series) Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman Lost in Space (1965) - Season 1, ep 16 ("The Keeper"); Season 1, ep 29 ("Follow the Leader"); Space Beauty (Season 3, ep 21) Love Boat: The Next Wave A Man Called Sloane ' 'Martial Law Mission: Impossible (1966) - Season 1, ep 13 ("Elena"); Season 4, ep 3 ("The Controllers") [[Mutant X|'Mutant X']] My Babysitter's a Vampire [[NightMan (1997 TV Series)|'NightMan']] Nowhere Man One Life to Live Os Mutantes (2008) Out of the Blue ' 'Painkiller Jane ' '''Paradise Cafe (2009) '- Season 1 ep 4 ("Stage Fright") (CBBC Series) '''Passions Port Charles Power Rangers (1993) - Season 1, ep 17 ("Green With Evil"); Season 2, ep 16 ("Beauty and the Beast"); Season 2, ep 26 ("Zedd's Waves"); Season 3, ep 18 ("Changing of the Zords); Season 3, ep 22 ("A Different Shade of Pink") Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers R.P.M. (2009) - Season 1, ep 27 ("Control-Alt-Delete") Power Rangers S.P.D. Profit Psi Factor:Chronicles of the Paranormal Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased) (2000 series) Relic Hunter [[Romeo!|'Romeo!']] Small Wonder (1985) - Season 2, ep 20 ("Look Into My Eyes") Smallville Space: 1999 [[Special Unit 2|'Special Unit 2']] Spy Game (1997) - Season 1, ep 5 ("You Just Can't Trust Anybody These Days") Star Trek (Original Series) Star Trek: Enterprise Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987) - Season 1, ep 6 ("Lonely Among Us"); Season 4, ep 24 ("The Mind's Eye"); Season 5, ep 6 ("The Game") Supah Ninjas Superboy (1988) - Revenge of the Alien (Season 1, ep 13); Meet Mr. Mxyzptlk (Season 1, ep 16); Black Flamingo (Season 1, ep 23); Yellow Peri's Spell of Doom (Season 2, ep 14); Run Dracula Run (Season 2, ep 16); Revenge from the Deep (Season 2, ep 23); Secrets of Superboy (Season 2, ep 24) That Girl (1966) - Season 4, ep 5 ("At the Drop of a Budget") That's So Raven The Adventures of Doctor Fu Manchu The Adventures of Superman (1952 Series) The Avengers (1961) - Season 4, ep 6 ("The Master Minds"); Season 4, ep 11 ("Man-Eater of Surrey Green"); Season 5, ep 14 ("Something Nasty in the Nursery"); Season 6, ep 1 ("Return of the Cybernauts"); Season 7, ep 3 ("Super-Secret Cypher Snatch"); The Champions ''' '''The Flash (1990 series) - Season 1, ep 5 ("Double Vision"); Season 1, ep 22 ("Trial of the Trickster") The Flash (2014 Series) The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. (1966) - Season 1, ep 12 ("The Romancy Lie Affair") The Immortal (2000) - Season 1, ep 5 ("Wicked Wicked West"); Season 1, ep 9 ("Bride's Kiss"); Season 1, ep 11 ("Forest for the Trees"); Season 1, ep 15 ("Wired") The Invisible Man The Man from U.N.C.L.E. The Mentalist The Middleman (2008) - Season 1, ep 10 ("The Vampiric Puppet Lamentation") The Outer Limits (1995 Series) The Prisoner The Sarah Jane Adventures (2007) '- Season 2, ep 1-2 ("The Last Sontarian"); Season 2, eps 5-6 ("Secrets of the Stars") '''The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne '- Season 1, ep 6 ("The Eyes of Lazarus") '''The Watcher The Wild Wild West (1965) - Season 1, ep 16 ("Night of the Steel Assassin") UFO (TV Series) V (2009) - Season 2, ep 10 ("Mother's Day") V: The Final Battle Films - Live Action The Amazing Spider-Man (1977) Big Trouble in Little China Black Magic (1949) Creature of Destruction Curse of the Jade Scorpion' (2001)' Demon Seed (1977) Devil Doll ''' '''Disturbing Behavior (1998) Dracula: Dead and Loving It (1995) Dracula 1972 Dracula 2000 (2000) Faust (AKA Faust: Love of the Damned) Furia a Bahia pour OSS 117 (AKA OSS 117: Mission for a Killer) (1965) [[George of the Jungle 2|'George of the Jungle 2']] Hot Under the Collar (1992) [[Invasion of the Bee Girls|'Invasion of the Bee Girls']] Josie and the Pussycats (2001) Kenneyville (2011) Killer Eye: Halloween Haunt Leprechaun 3 (1995) Leprechaun in the Hood Le Spie Uccidono in SIlenzio (AKA Spies Strike Silently) (1966) [[Looker|'Looker']] Magic Magic M.A.N.T.I.S. (1994 TV Movie) Mirrormask (2005) [[Molly Moon's Incredible Book of Hypnotism|'Molly Moon's Incredible Book of Hypnotism']]' '(2015) (Methods: Traditional Hypnosis) Murder in Mind Not of This Earth (1957) (1988) (1995) On Her Majesty's Secret Service Operation Kid Brother (AKA OK Connery) (1967) Parasomnia (2008) Perfect Little Angels (1998) Red Sun Rising Remote Control Resident Evil: Afterlife Resident Evil: Retribution Revenge of the Ninja Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World (2010) Sinbad of the Seven Seas (1989) [http://mental-block.wikia.com/wiki/SOLAR_CRISIS Solar Crisis] Sleep Attack Svengali (1931) (1955) Target for Killing (1966) Telefon The Hypnotic Eye The Killer Eye (1999) The Lair of the White Worm (1988) The Lost Skeleton of Cadavra The Mack (1973) The Mask of Dijon (1946) The Mummy (1932) [[The Naked Gun|'The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!']] The Phantom (2009) The Pit and the Pendulum (2009) The Shadow The Thing That Couldn't Die (1958) The Wizard of Gore (1970, 2009) There's Nothing Out There! [[Trance|'Trance']]' ' Unlucky Charms (2013) Up Up and Away (2000) - [ method hypno-screens] Upstream Color Vampire at Midnight (1988) Warriors of the Lost World Whirlpool (1949) Wrestling Women vs. The Aztec Mummy Young Sherlock Holmes [[Zoolander|'Zoolander']]' '(Methods: Musical Hypnosis, Brainwashing, Mind Control) Films — Animation [[Aladdin (Movie)|'Aladdin (Movie)']] Atlantis: Milo's Return Batman: Assault on Arkham Dear Dracula Disney's The Jungle Book (1967 Film) Home on the Range Disney's The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths Meet the Robinsons Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? My Little Pony: Equestria Girls My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks! Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School Scooby-Doo in: Frankencreepy (character Velma) (method - Hypnosis) Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! Sleeping Beauty The Little Mermaid Category:Index Category:Help Category:Community